


Into The Viper's Nest

by MagiKat409



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Inspired by The Walking Dead, Mythical Beings & Creatures, NSFW Art, Naga, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 06:23:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12227367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagiKat409/pseuds/MagiKat409
Summary: Never enter the viper's nest. For once you do, there is no escape.





	Into The Viper's Nest

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short drabble I made after my friend, vendekk. Created this BOMBASTIC art commission for me :) Also this is NOT beta-read, so forgive me if they're any errors. Any flames will be dragged into my furnace and use to warm my house.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own The Walking Dead nor it’s characters and their likeness; property belongs to Robert Kirkman. I don’t own the actors who portray said characters on the AMC TV show, they’re there own people. I’m just borrowing for the sake of fanfictional writing.

I was sent with a team of fellow researchers to southern South America, near the boarder of Chile and Argentina.

Our advisers reported that a tribe of Nagas where nesting somewhere in an abandoned village and it was our mission to identify and gain an audience with their leader, as to better our knowledge about them as to theirs about us.

There was a damn good reason this village was long abandoned; most of the former inhabitants were killed and or turned into slaves for this Naga clan, who called themselves Saviors, knew of our arrival long before we had a chance to step foot into the village, they swarmed around us hissing and glaring; it was a warning - _“Leave or suffer the consequences.”_

Not wanting to upset the Nagas further, we step slowly back on booted feet.

Of course, luck wasn’t on our side.

One of our assistance, Spencer Monroe, had the fucking nerve of openly flirting with one of the tribal females who wore a crown of strawberry blossoms on top of her blonde head.

I glanced quickly upwards and noticed only four other females bore similar floral crowns, each with different flowers; which could mean one thing: they were the leader’s brides!

Before I could yell for Spencer to stop, a sea of Nagas parted away to make room for a large male with an olive complexion, purple/gold scales though matte in tone shown brilliant in the sunlight, his ears pointed but, appeared soft to the touch.

He was an older, the wisps of gray streaking through his black hair and trimmed beard, giving it a good salt n’ pepper coloring.

A broad, chiseled nose and a lean, muscular torso with strong arms and large hands.

His eyes were molten brown with flecks of gold around the stilted pupil; which indicated he was a venomous predatory being and not one you’d want to piss off.

This was their leader and he didn’t take too kindly of Spencer’s actions against his wife.

Spencer plead and begged for his life, the Alpha male barred his fanged smile at him before quickly plugging his razor-sharp claws into Spencer’s warm belly.

Ripping his hand out sending a spray of gore covering his face and chest, blood dripped down his scaled arm as Spencer’s internal organs pooled out of him in a hot, steamy, slimy pile onto the dirt floor.

Our team shook in terror, I feared for my life and prayed to whomever would listen, to save us from a similar fate.

As Spencer’s corpse slubbed sideways, crumbling onto the floor and was drugged away by two more male Nagas into the depths of the forest.

The leader slithered over to me, reaching out his bloody hand to cup my chin forcing me to look directly at his face.

**“Don’t you fucking fret, sweetheart.”** he assured me, **“I don’t take joy in killing females…So, the question is; what the fuck to do with the rest of you sorry meat sacks?”**

Words escaped me, any moment this Alpha could crush my windpipe if he chose too.

I was at his utter disposal and the scariest part of it all?

A rush of excitement and lust flooded my cheeks tinting them a rosy hue.

Here’s the thing about Nagas as well as any anthropomorphic species; their highly sensitive nose, they can smell just about any pheromone or scent their prey or otherwise give off.

So, when the Alpha Naga’s nostrils flared and picked up my scent; I knew I was in for a hell of a ride. He leaned his head, his lips grazing my ear and whispered, **“Hmmm, you smell di-fucking-vine, human! Tell me…Do you want me to fuck you? Because I can assure you; no human male can compare after I’m done ravishing your fucking pussy.”**

 


End file.
